


Primal Instinct

by Madilayn



Series: Bradbury's Jar Prompts [1]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Bradbury's Jar Prompts, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Bradbury's Jar Prompt 301 at Gatchamania - Primal.





	Primal Instinct

There is Predators and there is Prey. Both have primal urges that tend to guide their behaviour. 

Humans - humanoids, whatever, believe that these urges can be trained and control. Armies, especially, think that their soldiers can be trained to not run from things that, if they were intelligent, they WOULD run from. 

Sometimes it works. 

For Spectra, it had worked very well, and they had managed to conquer quite a number of planets with their soldiers trained to ignore the "flight" instinct.

However, there comes a time when a bigger and more badass predator comes on the scene, and predator becomes prey.

For the average Spectran soldier, that predator was known collectively as G-Force.

And G-Force took full advantage of their "bigger and more badass" reputation. However, they discovered other primal things that happened when prey was pushed to a certain point. 

That's when they stopped trying to engage Spectran troops directly and just went straight to blowing up their Mecha.

Why they didn't take prisoners anymore. 

Especially when the Phoenix maintenance staff refused to clean up after the prisoners really primal fear urges happened on board Phoenix.


End file.
